


Resist [Arrest]

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Copious Amounts of Cum, Desperation, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, One-Sided BruDick, Prison Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex at work, past JayDick, sex with a criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Some things Dick could resist and some thingshe couldn't.





	Resist [Arrest]

**Author's Note:**

> For OmegaDickWeek - Officer!Grayson - June 28  
> Beta: kate1zena

Some things Dick could resist and some things _he couldn't_. The scent of another omega in heat, for example, he could resist. It was but a passing sort of affair and given he hadn't been handed alpha or beta genes, so female omegas in heat were the easiest thing in the world for him to resist. Easier, probably, than a freshly brewed cup of coffee and Dick didn't like coffee.

He could resist the pull of his own body when once a year it tried to emulate female heat. He could stop himself from scent marking everything and he could certainly resist the pull of having sex during that time. Granted, the only thing he could _not_ do was keep his hands off of himself full-time during those weeks, but he could manage all the same.

The things Dick Grayson couldn't resist were smaller in number and were related to an entirely different set of issues. For example, he couldn't resist Bruce when he got riled up over an omega in heat. Of course, it probably didn't help that he considered Bruce _his_ alpha for so long that there was no way he could have betrayed his own mind. The fact that Bruce didn't view him that way only meant Dick had to pack his shit up and leave the instant he caught wind of any omega in heat anywhere near Bruce. That, alone, had left him with a variety of awkward situations: leaving breakfast in the middle of it because Tim had come downstairs smelling of Stephanie's omega heat, walking off in the middle of a conversation at many a gala, and the worst – walking out of a meeting at Wayne Enterprises because the guy running it had gone into heat halfway through the damn meeting. Dick found himself running more often than not when it came to Bruce and it was one of the things in his life that he hated the most.

Dick still remembered the first time Jason had started giving off alpha pheromones in the manor and how both of them had been far too young to resist the pull of one another. He remembered Bruce's disapproving gaze when he'd found them knotted on the sofa in his office. Dick still remembered the intensity of his humiliation at being found with someone else's knot up his ass in front of _Bruce_ of all people. Even the mere thought of it made him blush like he was a teenager again.

It just so happened that the only other thing Dick Grayson couldn't resist was Slade Wilson. He still recalled the very first time he'd met Slade and it was generally with his cock in his hand that he remembered the following months and their constant pursuit of one another. Slade would come after him for an entirely different set of reasons than what Dick wanted and Dick would come onto him so hard Slade would back right off, fear written all over his scent. It had taken nearly _two years_ for Dick to figure out that the fear was because he'd been a fourteen year old boy and Slade definitely not. No matter what Dick had wanted, Slade was at least a better man than that.

It was only after he'd turned eighteen that their pursuit became one of an entirely different nature, though Slade apparently had a penchant for teasing. He'd lure Dick to him and then simply disappear, leaving Dick filled with a longing he couldn't satisfy and a whine that wouldn't stop until he'd taken himself in hand and relieved the throbbing ache of his need. Still, it never stopped Dick from going after him, from chasing and chasing and nearly begging.

Dick considered if it was - perhaps - that he wanted all the things he couldn't have. If it weren't for the revolving door of other lovers he'd held in his life, he could have bought his own explanation. As it was, he could only assume there was something in both Bruce's and Slade's scents that forced him into such severe longing.

Now, two doors down from one incredibly arrested Slade Wilson, Dick was having some pretty intense issues. His cock had responded half an hour ago, hard and leaking in his uniform pants to the point there was a slick patch at the head of his prick. His feet weren't carrying him toward Slade by the sheer grace of his own fear of being fired if he so much as went into that damn investigation room. He loved his job, loved hunting down and arresting people and investigating every cold case he could find and solving them. He loved helping people in need and if he fucked this whole thing up by launching himself at Slade's cock, that would be the end of it, he was sure.

His pencil snapped in his hand and he tossed both pieces onto the desk, leaning over and pushing his head into his hands. His hips rolled. Maybe he just needed relief and then he'd be okay. It wasn't like he'd ever tried with Slade so close before. It had always happened after he'd been long gone. 

Temptation crept in and Dick wondered what level of trouble he'd be in for masturbating in his office with the door closed. Too much, he decided, and only pressed his hands against his eyes harder. 

A knock came on his door and Dick sighed, dropping his hands, scooting in to cover his rather obvious issue, and prayed it wasn't an alpha on the other side of that door. "Come in."

The door creaked on its hinges as it opened and one of the parole officers from the next jurisdiction leaned against the door frame. Dick had seen her a few times, was pretty sure she was a beta, and he relaxed a little, shooting her a questioning look. "Heard you guys brought Slade Wilson in. He's my guy, but we don't have an open holding cell for him up in 98th. I asked your Captain and he said to talk to you about how much room is left. Plus, I think that asshole's riled up or something. He's driving every omega in the damn building crazy."

Dick felt relief at that, at least. Maybe it wasn't just him. Or maybe Slade was putting off pheromones on purpose, trying to get his attention and incidentally affecting every other omega in range. He sighed, picked up both halves of his broken pencil and chucked it in the trashcan with a noisy clatter. "Yeah, we can keep him. One solitary cell left, it should block his scent out. Put him in two thirteen and lock it, I have the key."

"Can't." She pushed off the door frame and shrugged. "He won't move unless it's you."

Dick paled a little, pulled a face and swallowed. He tapped a finger on the desk. "So we're perfectly clear here, I'm not _unaffected_ by whatever he's trying to do."

She snorted. "Your problem, not mine, kid. Trust me though, he's not the worst piece of meat in the world if things go all belly-up on you." Turning, she waved and headed out, her final words drifting down the hall. "I'll be by to get him around noon tomorrow."

Dick groaned, rubbed his face against his own hands and then shoved himself up from the desk, heedless of his very erect cock. He plucked his keyring out of his drawer, attached it to his belt, and grumpily headed down the hall to Slade's investigation room. He jerked open the door and gestured at the guards in there. "Free him from the table, we're putting him in holding for 98th. I've got orders for solitary."

Both guards worked to get the chains unwound from the table and got Slade up and moving. It was only at the door that he came to a full stop, still a full head taller than Grayson, a predatory smirk on his lips as he stared down at him. "I think Officer Grayson has it from here. _Don't you_?"

Dick swallowed, stepped back and gestured Slade through. He unsnapped the loop on his billy club and put a hand on Slade's back, moving him along the halls, leaving the two guards behind. At 213, Dick unlocked the door and held it open, gesturing Slade in. Now came the hard part. He had to go in with him and exchange his chains for the longer ones allotted to this room. 

He attached Slade's hands to the bunk above him and knelt, dragging the heavy chains over and attaching them to Slade's ankles. The closer he got to him, the more he ached and the harder his cock got until he was half convinced he was going to ejaculate in his pants right here, kneeling between Slade's legs. His gaze dragged up Slade's body then, over the enormous tent of his very erect cock to the tightness of the jumpsuit they'd put in him over his thighs. His gaze jerked up and Slade smirked at him.

"What's wrong, boy? You've always wanted to be right here, haven't you? I know this room isn't taped. The hallway is, but not in here, am I right?" 

Dick didn't say a word, his hands clenched in the chains in some attempt to keep him from straddling Slade and taking what he wanted. 

Slade relaxed back a bit, letting himself hang from the cuffs that latched him to the top bunk. "It's time. Come and take what you've wanted all these years."

Dick _knew_ he was being used, knew Slade only wanted the keys. He considered his options, barely holding onto his sanity as he did it. With a little whimper, he stood and forced himself across the room, removing his keys and club and leaving them there. His gun was in his desk drawer, so that wasn't in danger of anything. 

The smell in the room became almost heady and he watched Slade's lips part, saw how his whole body arched, and Dick knew it was him that was doing this to the room. Not Slade, but himself. He shuddered, wrenching open his belt and unfastening his pants as he came back across the room. He paused long enough to pat Slade for weapons and then reached for the zipper of his jumpsuit, dragging it all the way down and parting the material to reveal his long, hard shaft to his gaze. 

Dick salivated and for the first time in his life, he felt himself lubricating and relaxing in preparation to receive. His penis throbbed and he yanked his pants down to mid-thigh and turned around, backing up against Slade's cock. Biting his lower lip, Dick rubbed it against his hole until Slade groaned. Shifting back, he sat on Slade's cock, letting it slide up inside him until he was achingly full with it. He sighed in pleasure, eyelids fluttering closed in relief at finally getting what he'd wanted for so many years.

He arched his back, grinding down on Slade's big dick, rocking it inside his passage, letting it nudge all the right places up inside him until he was nearly shaking, his breath coming in short, stunted pants. 

With a shiver, he pulled all the way up, rubbing the tip of Slade's dick against his hole again, teasing them both until Slade jerked his hips, penetrating him harshly. Dick gasped, sinking down with Slade and then pulling up halfway, hovering there and letting Slade start fucking up into his passage. The chains clinked against the bed frame and dragged against the floor. Their breath filled the room with the harsh pants of lustful sex and Dick inhaled the heady scent they were making together until he was lightheaded with so much oxygen. 

Slade made a shocked-sounding noise behind him and rammed up inside with a forceful jerk of his hips, burying himself to the hilt and panting as his knot began to swell inside Dick's ass.

Dick clamped down on it, his mouth hanging open as he took the best knot of his life and hung onto it. He could actively feel it swelling within him and then Slade grunted, hips canting abruptly and Dick could smell the cum Slade was pumping up inside him, could feel the forceful twitches of his penis as he expelled it deep into Dick's ass. 

Dick's own cock hung heavy and neglected between his legs, drooling precum down onto the floor beneath them. He tipped his head down and watched as a new flood of precum rushed from his cock, stringing down to the floor and joining the small puddle he'd already made.

Slade jerked against him, knot pulling at his rim, and Dick held onto it for all he was worth until Slade shouted and forcefully buried himself, once again spraying his load up inside him.

Shuffling a little, Dick managed to get them rearranged enough that he settled back on Slade's lap. Shoving his pants down to his ankles, he managed to spread his knees enough to reach back under himself and feel Slade's sac and where he was connected to him. He massaged it until Slade choked on a moan, prick throbbing as he spurted more cum inside Dick's passage. Dick rocked back on Slade's length, excitedly letting it bump all the good places, panting with how damn good it felt until he was tensing and his own penis was lengthening, straining, and then twitching as he ejaculated more forcefully than he had in his entire life. 

Slade bucked against him as Dick's asshole throbbed around him, humped in a way that implied pure desperation until Dick felt it swell larger and swore he could feel the sprays of cum jetting up inside him this time. He leaned back, cheeks hot, eyelids heavy, and just _felt_ as Slade continued to fill him for what seemed like forever. 

This time when he was done ejaculating, Slade's cock slowly started to slacken, his knot shrinking and his cock softening until he slipped out.

Dick slid forward an inch or so and leaned forward to watch the crazy amount of cum leak from his asshole down onto the floor between their legs. He pushed and more slid out, joining the rest in a thick, white mess on the floor. His own cock was slack for the first time around Slade in more years than he cared to count. 

Lifting himself off Slade's lap, he turned to look at the mess they'd made of Slade's jumpsuit and he found himself smiling in a way he couldn't prevent. Reaching down, he took hold of the zipper and tugged it up until Slade was covered again. Pulling his pants back into place, he took some pride in the fact that his ass was still dripping Slade's cum and his own lubrication. He swiped up a bit of his own cum that had made its way onto his shirt and stepped closer, slowly sliding his sticky thumb across Slade's lower lip and then turning away, listening to him lick it up as he crossed the room and gathered his things.

Returning to Slade, he double checked the bonds he'd already added, unchained his feet from one another, and then removed the cuffs from his wrists, leaving his hands unchained. Stepping back, he watched Slade carefully wring out his wrists and then start rubbing them. Backing to the door, Grayson cast one last glance at him and then unlocked the door and stepped out. Ensuring it was locked from the outside as well, he straightened his shirt again and headed down the hallway back toward his office, trying to suppress the little spring in his step that came with a good fucking.

Behind the closed door of his office, he leaned against it and tipped his head back, breathing out a sigh of relief. Maybe now he could resist Slade in the future – or at least he'd know what that cock felt like. He smiled to himself, pushed away from the door, and went right back to work. That, among other things, didn't matter right then.


End file.
